Illuminated
by Madhog thy Master
Summary: There she was... As far as "There" existed. Set after "The Void Within" series... As far as Time has a meaning... Which I highly doubt it... Then again, I can't really know about it, can I?
1. Chapter 1

**IL-LUMINA-TED**

* * *

**1.**

**_There they come, there they go… There they merge, there they separate… There they born, there they die and then, reborn…_**

_**Dreams… Thoughts… Ideas… Feelings… Or just a small glimpse of everything or nothing at all…**_

_**Clear visions, foggy visions… Pure madness or sheer geniality… Or both… Or nothing at all.**_

_**Fantasies… Possibilities… Questions… And solutions… **_

_**Or nothing at all.**_

_**It was unpredictable… All confusing… All Chaos…**_

_**All of this… And yet again, nothing at all.**_

_**The unbalanced balance that lies within our souls… The cluster that makes us whole…**_

_**All of our personal chaos… All of our inner universes… Converged in one place…**_

_**Was it all illusion? Was it real? How can you possibly distinguish dream from reality?**_

_**Does reality exist at all? **_

_**In this particular realm, such question seemed to be utterly worthless…**_

_**The one place where all living being's inner desires and emotions… Issues and dreams… Would come, recreate themselves and leave for Chaos knew where…**_

_**And there he was… Sat on his throne… The ruler of this imaginary yet, so amazingly realistic, kingdom… The guardian of the majestic, mysterious stone that made all of this marvel possible… **_

_**The embodiment of everyone's inner emptiness… **_

_**Void was his name… And void was his condition…**_

_**Although his namesake space has been partially filled… He had hopes... He had expectations… **_

_**He foresaw the day, or should I say the non-day (since time seemed to be meaningless) in which his sleeping princess shall awake from her frozen slumber... Somehow… Someway…**_

_**He would dream of such moment… And so he would witness such event when awaken… If he was awaken, that is… For what he knew, he could still be dreaming… For he couldn't tell the difference between dream and awareness…**_

_**Then again, who really could? Not me for sure… I can only imagine and believe to be aware… That's one of the things that we, as living sapient beings, are allowed to do…**_

_**In this realm, everything stood as a declared challenge towards everything considered Rational and Logic… Dreams used to be that way…**_

_**Everything glows and changes… Born and dies… Sometimes, new forms come out from nothing…**_

**_There were moments__ in which one or more people's emotions and desires were so strong and determined… That they would merge themselves, allowing the creation of entire scenarios… Metaphorical manifestations of such feelings… Or group of feelings…_**

_**And every once in a while… All new living creatures would come to life from raw thoughts and emotions… And they were real…**_

_**They all were real because they could think of their own… And could dream and feel of their own…**_

_**A wise person once used to say… "Cognito ergo Sum"…**_

_**Void used to have doubts… He doubted everything that surrounded him to be real… He doubted himself to be real, he used to think he was the creation of someone else's deranged mind… He used to think he was just the character of a fictional story… **_

_**He thought!**_

_**That was the key word… He could think… Therefore he was!**_

_**Right? Right!**_

_**Or maybe he just deluded himself into believing he could think… But that would be considered an utter paradox due to the fact that he would think he could not think because he would think someone else was thinking for him since he thought he wasn't really alive…**_

**_W__e're losing the point, here…_**

_**He could not distinguish reality from fiction… But when She came in his life… He put all doubts aside.**_

_**Who's she? A figment of the Seedrian's imagination (which could very well be another disfiguring paradox due to the previous reasoning)? A real living, breathing creature… Born from raw emotions and / or desires? Was she… A part of him? A part of his soul?**_

_**A part of his being?**_

_**Was she born from his own feelings? Just like Athena was born from Zeus's thoughts?**_

_**Was he a God? No… That question is superficial… In our own dreamlands, we're all gods… Even though we don't always have control over them, do we?**_

**_Whatever the answer was__… There she was… She appeared out of nothing, right on Void's lap…_**

_**Bewilderment was visible in the boy's black eyes… An infant, a new born life cuddled on his sitting position…**_

_**She was asleep… So beautiful… So pure and innocent… So similar to her… To his mother… To Cosmo…**_

_**And yet, so different at the same time…**_

_**All in all, she looked like a Seedrian… She had a round little fragile head without a nose… Her skin was of a candid light orange, like Cosmo's, her dress was purple / pink like, almost… Lilac.**_

_**Her hair were of a feminine dark pink color and she had closed rosebuds on her head's sides…**_

_**After bypassing his original shock, Void gently took the child in his arms… Admiring her form and beauty…**_

_**She resembled him and Cosmo in every possible way… He cuddled her while pretending to sing a lullaby…**_

_**Genuine new emotions were filling the namesake not-so emptiness inside his soul… A new form of love… The love of a father towards his daughter…**_

_**The usual cold and crystallized surroundings of Maginary World seemed to react over their master's change of mood… The ice melted and down came the sun… Colorful gardens with clichéd happy-go-lucky flowers spread all over the place… A rather dumb rainbow made its way into this cheap madness, not to mention little idiotic singing fairies and all that jazz…**_

_**Void looked utterly disgusted at this…**_

**"_That's way too mushy!" He complained._**

_**While still holding his daughter, he fixed his gaze towards the powerful God gem he was meant to protect…**_

_**The Precioustone glowed as if knowing everything about its guardian lamentations. **_

_**And right before a bunch of bright colored singing munchkins could appear out of pure mushiness… The place's look drastically changed into the more sober scenario of a certain secluded location with rare plants and ancient ruins… The place were Void was born…**_

_**It was clearly an illusion… As far as clear illusions could be… But it perfectly represented the Seedrian's current mood…**_

_**Genuinely happy and proud… And definitely NOT mushy.**_

_**Naturally, he would never be THAT happy… His name was Void, after all…**_

_**The little plant - fairy like girl in Void's arms was now awaken… And her father could see her gorgeous azure eyes, just like her would be grandmother… **_

_**He smiled at her… A sincere smile full of fatherly love… And she smiled back at him… She didn't seem to be scared of his ominous empty colored orbits… Nor she was scared of the huge claws that were tenderly holding her…**_

_**She seemed perfectly fine with him… Just like another person, a very important person in Void's life, used to be…**_

_**His previous smile was now wide and broad… Now he understood were this little child came from…**_

_**He slowly walked over a certain crystalline coffin that symbolically stood in the middle of that fictional flowered world… **_

_**Void stopped himself right in front of the pod, his daughter still cuddled on his chest… He then looked down at her and softly spoke.**_

**"_This is your mother, Blaze the Cat… Say hello." _**

_**And she giggled at the sleeping form of her mother inside the ice… A childish, baby giggle… Then she fell asleep in his arms.**_

_**The older Seedrian was content with that… She seemed so solar… So luminous… **_

_**An idea crossed his mind… A name, for the sake of clarity… As far as clarity could be possible over there.**_

_**He fixed his gaze once again at the once again asleep form of his daughter and muttered…**_

**"_Welcome to life… Lumina Flowlight."_**

**_And so… The Void would be filled with__ Light._**

_**And for once… A dream did come true… As far as truthful this reality could be.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Maginary World was a legendary land, a chimera, some would say, who wasn't supposed to exist… Then again, a lot of things weren't supposed to exist, in the first place…

We've already established the fact that we are not bound to know the difference between what is real and what is not… That the ultimate Truth is not for us to reach… But that doesn't necessary mean we should give up in searching for it.

What I'm trying to say is this: despite the fact that we don't know… We have (or we should have) the freedom to choose our own answers… Our own believes… Our own truth.

We should be able to choose what to believe and what not… While still having room for doubts and an open mind over other creeds…

That's how things should be… In my opinion, of course, which is not, by any means, absolute.

Therefore, for the sake of this story, I choose to adopt a rather rational point of view… Even though, dreams are anything but rational… Again it's just an hypothesis.

I'm going to make things perfectly clear (for once), this story… Despite all the existing doubts towards its effective credibility… Or the fact that a perfectly logical separation between reality and illusion is impossible here… This story, simply put, is about love… A love of a father towards his daughter… A tragic love between a dark prince and his sleeping princess…

This story, right here, is about feelings and emotions… Things that, despite all the previous existentialistic doubts… Can definitely be real.

* * *

_**A new day arose in Maginary World… As far as time had a meaning… But who really cared? Not me for sure… And neither the guardian of the Precioustone and his daughter did.**_

_**They were too busy having fun on a… Roller Coaster??? **_

_**An illusion? Again, who cared? It was fun and that's the only thing that mattered… Hoax or not!**_

_**Once the ride ended… **_

_**Its only two passengers descended… **_

_**Still laughing like demented…**_

_**I made a rhyme that wasn't even intended…**_

_**Please, somebody stops me before this thing couldn't be reverted!**_

_**Oh whatever, let's just continue the story as I wanted…**_

**"_I'm assuming you liked it, uh?" Said the black eyed, green leaf haired entity known as Void to his little ride companion…_**

_**She giggled and darted towards her daddy, encasing his body in a bear hug death grip of daughterly love…**_

**"_IT WAS SO FUN!!! OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!! I LOVE YOU DADDY!!!" She cried in an over enthusiastic fashion… Which seemed to be appropriate considering her age… Or better, the age her physic demonstrated._**

_**Little Lumina Flowlight has grown into a beautiful little girl over the past 5 years… As far as time had a meaning, of course, which apparently had… At least, in Void's opinion.**_

_**Void's appearances hadn't changed at all… But he knew he grew up… If not physically, he did it mentally.**_

_**And so, Maginary World's appearances did… There were cities, entire cities and fancy looking zones spread all over the mystic realm… And there were people… Who would live in such places…**_

_**And of all of them came out from others' dreams and emotions… And their existence has been possible thanks to Void and his influence over the Precioustone's powers.**_

_**There was a time (figuratively speaking) in which he would have doubted all of these to be real… As a matter of fact, he still didn't know if he was living inside his own dreams… Or if his dreams did become real and living… He did not care, though.**_

_**He did not care at all… Because he chose to believe in his world… And his emotions… **_

_**And his love towards his daughter, for he somehow knew she was real, and his princess… For he knew she was there.**_

_**Those were the only things that mattered and he was content with that.**_

**"_What do we do now, daddy?" Lumina suddenly asked while releasing his now short-breathed daddy from her impressive embrace._**

_**Void looked down at his child… She was pretty like a flower… She was a flower, for that matter…**_

_**She wore a lilac dress that matched her pink hair… Apparently she loved the same color of her mother's fur… Her mother…**_

_**His daughter's attitude was so similar to her mother's own… She was sweet and cute yet, she could be very stubborn and motivated when she would have had goals to accomplish…**_

_**The older Seedrian chuckled within himself… His mind wandered to that time when she wanted to ride the Precioustone so bad… She cried for Chaos knew how long in order to achieve her improvised life mission… Until he finally gave up and let them do it. To his surprise the stone seemed to react positively to it…**_

_**That event made him wonder if the God gem was actually… A living being… More than a divine device… That would explain part of its mystery…**_

_**Lumina noticed his father's sudden unspecified distraction and acted like any small child would act when she would want attention… **_

**"_Daddy?Daaaaaaaadddddddddddy! Daddydaddydaddydaddydaddydaddydaddydaddydaddy!!!!!!"_**

_**That, of course, worked and Void found himself abruptly brought back to reality as if hit by a cartoon like anvil…**_

**"_Eh? What… Yes, Lumina?" He said, calmly and gently as ever._**

**"_I wanna go see mommy!!! Can I go, please? Plllllllllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeee?" She said while showing to her unwilling daddy the infamous "Puppy Face of Doom"… The Doom part was my personal add._**

_**The male Seedrian took a long and deep breath… He couldn't say no to the little girl… How could he?**_

_**It pained him… It hurt him the fact that his daughter was forced to grow up without a mother… There were days in which such knowledge would become unbearable… And when his namesake gaze would pose itself over Lumina's azure colored and innocent one…**_

_**The pain and the guilt would become utterly devastating…**_

_**There she was… So young and curious, so fragile yet, strong willed at the same time… And with a very familiar emptiness in her soul…**_

_**A sad empty spot inside of her… A potential source of grief and sorrow beyond rightfulness… **_

_**It was Void's greatest fear… Void's greatest torment… The thought that this sweet and carefree little girl… His only daughter… Could become like him.**_

_**Consumed by sufferance… By grief… By solitude… **_

_**An emotional void.**_

**"_Yes… Let's go see mummy, little Lumina." He simply answered while swallowing._**

_**She smiled a happy childish smile… That alone, did manage to alleviate the black eyed boy's current distresses… For now.**_

_**Perhaps, just perhaps… This dream won't turn into a nightmare... If it was a dream that is… Once again, who cared?**_

_**Without wasting anymore time, the two Seedrian took each other's hand and started walking away from the amusement park…**_

_**Their destination… Maginary World's Graveyard.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

It is my belief that rather precious concepts like Logic and Rationality, although not being absolute creeds, are indeed part of the Chaos we live in and not exceptions… Therefore, the simple idea of our own thoughts and dreams merged together into a seemingly perfect society, with its towns and people… The idea of our own inner chaotic universes converged into some kind of metaphorical balance, should not surprise us… Not at all.

Isn't Chaos the unbalanced balance of Life, after all? Perhaps, it's a too rational reasoning… Then again, I chose to be as more rational as possible for this story, since I still have to deal with my sapient side… And of course I chose to ignore all the outrageous paradoxes that will inevitably cross this chosen path…

As for this imaginary yet, realistic realm… I've already explained that since dreams didn't respond to our desperate need for rationality, something like a society built up from them should not be possible… Rationally speaking… But there it was anyway.

Was it just a general metaphoric representation of everyone's feelings? A metaphor, therefore a lie…

Was it real? As far as the whole concept of reality would still be of some purpose…

And here's my usual answer… Who cared?

Who cared if all of this realm has been built out of pure raw thoughts thanks to Void's influence over the Precioustone… Who cared if such place was real or just the delusion of some rather arguable would be writer (which convenient excuse you prefer)…

For the sake of yours and my own sanity… I chose, or perhaps I deluded myself into believing I could choose, to accept those impossible things as they may come… Why, you may ask?

Because I have a story to write and characters to develop… That's my perfectly rational excuse! What about your excuse, uh?

* * *

_**It has been said… Feelings were real… But I'm sure that whoever said that would not imagine those to be THAT real!**_

_**Apparently, the majestic God gem that kept things in their rightful chaotic balance in the realm of Maginary World… Had powers beyond imagination… This pun was intended, by the way.**_

_**Moved by the sheer will of its guardian and master, The Precioustone has been able to unify all the raw subconscious manifestations into a perfect society… Whether illusive or not.**_

_**Since the very first dream reading experiments operated by human psychiatrist Sigmund Freud… The idea of describing such inner representations as a perfectly logical structure for us to better understand ourselves… Has not been fully possible to achieve, for obvious reasons…**_

_**With its current aspect, Maginary World could be almost considered the realization of such purpose… Or so it seemed.**_

_**Each and every zones or structures could be seen as metaphorical representations of certain feelings and desires… **_

_**The amusement park, Void and his daughter just left, could very well be, symbolically speaking, the cluster of all childish and joyful thoughts that small kids or certain adults used to have… Their little happy place, one could say.**_

_**A big city nearby, similar to Station Square in size, was a melting pot of all emotions in general… A confusing melting pot, just like big cities used to be…**_

_**And so on and on… With infinite locations… Some come out from general ideas… Others, more personal and unique…**_

_**And there were people who would live in them… Living people with feelings and emotions of their own… With dreams of their own… With inner chaos of their own… And all of them were Void's children… His personal memories merged into real persons… As far as all of this could be considered real… **_

_**There were Mobians and humans alike living peacefully together… An utopia that was possible only in fiction… Here's those doubts again.**_

_**Idealistically speaking, Void was the God of this world, even though the prime material he used to create everything was not his own (or at least, not all of it) and his daughter, Lumina could very well be… His chosen messiah.**_

_**But we're losing the point here… Theological speeches can be very backstabbing some times… Therefore let's just leave it at that… For now.**_

_**Despite its fancy look, This dimension existed for our dreams and with our dreams… They would come, reborn inside the Precioustone and recreate themselves into the fresh minds of newborn children… Almost like Reincarnation, if one would believe in it, of course…**_

_**One could say, this place was Nirvana… Among other mind blowing things.**_

_**However… There were times in which such thoughts would not leave this realm… In which dreams would die… Hopes would be shattered and never return as whole… Things that, once again, could not be explained but that, once again, would continue to happen for whatever chaotic reason…**_

_**Death is part of our Life… And even this realm wasn't immune to that… **_

_**Thanks to Void's doing… Those dead dreams had now a place to be… An immense graveyard situated in the extreme corners of his kingdom… If a border existed of course.**_

_**In such place, those broken dreams and hopes… Those shattered souls devoured by torment would peacefully rest until their re-awakening would, eventually, come…**_

_**There were millions… Billions of graves all over the place… While walking inside the cemetery, both Lumina and his father could read some of the sad farewells written on those aforementioned tombstones…**_

_**Phrases like these:**_

**"_Here lie the hopes and dreams of a man who wanted to change the world he lived in… And failed."_**

**"_Here lies the loving feeling of a broken hearted woman."_**

_**But also encouraging sentences like these:**_

**"_Here lie the greed and lust for power of a man who decided that there were more important things in life."_**

**"_Here lies the despair of a now realized individual."_**

_**And so on…**_

_**It was refreshing, in a way, to think at this place as both an ending and a beginning for everybody's soul… Whether being positive or not. **_

_**Lumina looked genuinely fascinated by all of this… As a child of her (supposed) age would be.**_

**"_Daddy?" She suddenly asked._**

**"_Yes, hun?" He asked back._**

**"_What happens to people who die?"_**

_**So small… Yet so perceptive. She by now already understood the conventional difference between life and death… Therefore she was curious to know if there was an afterlife… And of course, despite being some kind of a God… Not even Void could answer such question for two rather simple reasons…**_

_**1) He didn't know if he or Lumina or everyone else in this realm would sustain a normal life cycle… For what he knew, they could all live forever, like Ixis Naugus did before…**_

_**2) He didn't really know if there was an afterlife or everything that vaguely resembled that… If he would have had such knowledge, he would have known the Meaning of Life and Chaos wouldn't even exist… And the whole universe would have probably collapsed under the sheer weight of such disfiguring paradox… And all that jazz.**_

_**He looked his sweet daughter in the eyes and smiled, finally answering her question…**_

**"_They become angels and goes to a happy place where they would ride roller coasters and giant purple stones for the rest of the eternity…"_**

**"_YAY!!!" Lumina cried._**

_**What would you do if you were into Void's shoes?**_

_**After walking for a while… The two of them reached their destination… The exact middle of the tombstone garden… Where she lay.**_

_**She was beautiful as ever… And asleep, of course, inside her frozen, shiny case… Blaze the Cat, Void's queen and Lumina's mother… Her mother, somehow, someway.**_

**"_Say hello to your mommy, Lumina." He said._**

**"_Hi mum!"_**

_**For the next few minutes, the little Seedrian girl would talk to her mother about the Beatuful day she and daddy spent together… Riding roller coasters… And other cool stuff.**_

_**Void would watch the both of them from the distance… Sighing within himself.**_

_**It was such a heart warming picture, the way little Lumina used to react in front of her frozen mum… Almost as if she wasn't frozen at all… As is she was alive… With them.**_

_**A sudden pain eroded its way inside the older Seedrian's heart… A reminder of his namesake sufferance… A sorrow that never truly left his soul and never truly will… It was his condemn after all… To feel the void… To idealistically be the void within everyone's soul…**_

_**To suffer for the sake of his symbolic role… **_

_**The source of his current pain, however, has been caused by a knowledge… A sad, no, an horrifying knowledge towards his daughter… Towards what could possibly be the sole purpose of her existence… The real reason of her birth… As far as predestined roles would be possible.**_

_**He tried to suppress such thoughts inside the back of his mind… Of his being… But to no avail…**_

_**He was conflicted, to say the very least.**_

**"_Daddy? I'm done."_**

**"_Okay… Let's go."_**

_**And so they did.**_

_**Once out of the romantic metaphor for people's dead dreams… The small child's gaze fixed itself on her father's own… She had watery eyes.**_

**"_Dad… Do you think mommy will ever woke up?" She almost muttered._**

_**Void couldn't take it anymore and hugged his only daughter tightly and lovingly… She hugged him back, sobbing quietly.**_

**"_I don't know, Lumina, I don't know…" His answer… Which was a lie._**

_**When she asked him if there was an afterlife, he couldn't quite know about it… But he certainly knew the answer for this latest topic… Or better, one of the possible answers…**_

_**Only, it was too painful to even be considered…**_

**"_If I could… I would do anything to woke her…" She declared all of a sudden in her dad's ear._**

_**That was a further stab in the Seedrian's heart… **_

_**When she was born… He decided to put all of his doubts aside and believe in what he could feel… But now, his own feelings were getting back at him in an almost sadistic way…**_

_**And once again… He had doubts... And he would grief about…**_

_**Because it seemed that the key for his queen's awakening… Lay within his daughter's very soul.**_

_**There are beings meant to suffer, isn't it?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

One time, a wise person asked me a question: "can a God create a weight he can't lift?"

Can a God create something that he can not handle? Something that would escape his own control and evolve in its own directions… Just like a rebel son who refused to follow his father's steps… Or maybe a son who chose to follow those steps but that's not what the father wanted all along… Or both… Or nothing at all.

If a God existed, that is, and if we have been made at his own image… Then can we be Gods as well? Some of us may deluded themselves into believe that… Some of us did create things from nothing… Things that helped us… Things that threatened us… Things that marveled us and entertained us… Things that killed us… And things that prolonged our life.

Anyone can be a God in his / her own inner worlds… And anyone can create stuff thanks to the precious gift of having a mind… Yet, we don't always have control over what we create… Figuratively or literally… Mentally or physically speaking… Because we don't have control of ourselves in the first place.

It's part of our chaotic existence, it seems.

Therefore, another question comes spontaneous… If a God really existed… Was he just like us? Conflicted. Determined. Did he feel? Did he suffer? Was he… Mortal?

Was he not divine?

Then again, what's the real meaning of been a God? Does anybody ever stopped and pondered over this topic?

Despite the fact that I tried with all my strength not to be involved in such disfiguring reasoning for the sake of my mental health and this story's too… I still can't help but wonder about certain things…

Then again, it's what makes me human… To always question myself and my believes… To ask myself questions that won't find answers… And choose to believe what I want to believe…

And right now, I want to believe that, sometimes, even a God… Could use some therapy.

* * *

**"_So… Things didn't exactly go the way you wanted, did they?"_**

**"…_. It's just that… It's all so confusing… I mean, I basically created everything here from dreams and thoughts… And I created almost all of this realm's people, including you, from MY memories… But… It is all different from what my mind recalled… It almost seems as if… If…"_**

**"_As if we evolved in our own way… Just like any population does?"_**

**"…_.."_**

**"_You may have created us… But that doesn't necessary mean that we should be just like you wanted us to be. We may resembled the people you used to know in the so-called 'real world' but, guess what, we apparently chose to be real as well… I think it's what the concept of Arbitrary Freedom is all about… And it seems that even a God cannot be above the chaotic mess that Life is… Even though he created it, in the first place… If he created it, that is."_**

_**At this, the God and ruler of Maginary World, the conflicted being by the name of Void, smirked.**_

**"_You don't believe in me, do you?" He asked, almost amused._**

_**His guest smirked too and answered.**_

**"_Well… I know for certain that the first ones of us, including myself, have been created by you from your memories, therefore… No. I don't believe in you. I do believe, instead, in Chaos and Life… I believe that we are part of it and so are you… That we all existed without a certain reason… We live and, apparently, we die and that's just that."_**

_**Void sighed quite audibly… The old question that once tormented him, about the truthfulness of this place and its inhabitants, had abandoned his mind a whole lot of time ago… As far as Time had a meaning.**_

_**This people, his people… His children, one might say, were definitely not an illusion… Or if they were, they just didn't care… And the confirmation of such certainty came along with the first natural born infants.**_

_**Despite being just figment of his imagination, those fake humans and Mobians could form families and… Procreate life by their own… They could have descendants… Children…**_

_**In other words, they were alive… And they were real… Despite being made from dreams… Despite living inside dreams… Or metaphorical representations of them… They were whole persons who could think, wish, feel and dream, on their own.**_

_**But of course… With the introduction of the chaotic element that Life is, in Void's realm… The problems didn't late to arrive.**_

_**When there are different persons with different minds, conflicts are inevitable… Different ideas, different believes, intolerance and racism… All the typical problems that afflicted any civilized society over the eons.**_

_**And, to Void's utter dismay, some of them (if not grand part of them) happened because of him… Or better, because of the religion that some people made out of him… The Voidism, their first pope called it… And, of course, other cults and creeds did come out in response of it…**_

_**Maginary World was now full of Satanists, Atheists, Orthodox Voidists, Baalists and the list goes on and on…**_

_**It was a thing that deeply embarrassed and pained him… The fact that his children would fight each other for the dumbest among reasons… But he couldn't help it, could he? He was The Creator, after all… He created them and that's it.**_

**"_Life is Chaos, isn't it?" Void's therapist suddenly stated._**

**"_You might say that… Oh well, at least you came out half decent…" Void began._**

**"… _But not like you wanted me to be, right?" The other concluded for him._**

_**Void frowned… A familiar feeling of guilt made its way inside his namesake emptiness.**_

**"_I… Well… No, you are very different from the memory I had of Him…" He raised his head and fixed his gaze over his guest. "But that doesn't mean I'm not proud of you… Because I am… I'm proud of all of you actually!" He declared. "You did evolve into becoming your own person and not just someone else's rip-off… And, to tell the truth, I'm ashamed with myself for giving you this aspect… I haven't been a good father."_**

_**His interlocutor just smiled at his "father" and "creator", he then put a hand on his shoulder.**_

**"_I'm perfectly fine with the appearances you gave me, Void." He said._**

**"_Oh yes? Then why you colored your bangs in black and started wearing that red jacket of yours?"_**

_**The therapist blushed a little at this.**_

**"_Because… I like myself better?" He replied, trying not to sound shy._**

_**This time, it was Void that put his own huge three-fingered hand on the shoulder of his "son".**_

**"_As I said… I'm proud of you, of your independence and in what you've accomplished…" And pride was visibly showed on the improvised Seedrian God's face. " Speaking of which, how is your family doing?"_**

_**The other thought at this for a minute or so, then answered.**_

**"_Pretty well… Considering that my son melted his brain with those Chaosdamned On-Line RPG games and my wife has become a Scientologist… And how's your REAL daughter doing?" He asked back._**

**"_She's... Just fine… Considering everything… You know… Her mother and all." Void shyly answered._**

**"_I see… Well, I would like to exploit the argument a little longer but I'm afraid our time just ran out… We'll have to wait the next appointment for that… Here's my honorarium, by the way." God's personal therapist stated while showing his patient a fine piece of paper._**

**"_But… IT'S OVER 9000!!!!" Void cried._**

**"_So what? You're The Creator, right? You can literally sweat out money from your body if you want…"_**

**"_No… I can't." He sadly remarked._**

**"_Oh well… That's your problem, dude. Now if you will excuse me… I have to play with my band in the nearby nightclub in about half an hour…"_**

**"_You're a singer too?" _**

**"_Me? No, I'm the guitarist… Anti-Knuckles is the bassist and Anti-Sonic sings… Would you believe that?"_**

_**Void nodded.**_

**"_And tell me… How's the band called?"_**

**"_The Anti-Freedom Fighters!!!"_**

**"_I should have imagined that… In any case, good luck with tonight."_**

**"_Thanks… See you next week, same time, same day… As far as time has any meaning here, of course."_**

**"_Yes… I'll see you then… Miles." Said the very proud dad to his first (intended) living creation ever… Which aspect was based on Void's memory of his own father… Which would lead us to yet another gruesome paradox that I would gladly ignore… As far as I can._**

* * *

So, perhaps a God can't lift the weight he created in the first place… But maybe, just maybe, he can live with that…

He can live in the Chaos he may, or may not, has created out of raw thoughts.

Maginary World has deeply changed in just 10 short years… As far as… You know the drill.

Others' thoughts and ideas may have been the matter from which this realm came from… But as for now, what moves this world are its own people's thoughts and ideas…

Which could be a very positive thing… But since Life is chaotic and people is forced to live in it… Things would always be complicated.

Maginary World was now a full grown modern society… Therefore it had its problems.

Intolerance. Racism. Acts of violence and murders without apparent reasons… In other words… The way things normally looked everywhere and, ironically enough, one of the negative results of Free Will.

Perhaps I'm just generalizing here… Then again, I don't care.

What I do care, instead, it's that this world is not anymore under anyone's control… Except, the endless possibilities of Life…

Which happened to be the number one rule of the Chaos believers… Who, unfortunately, were just another group who wanted to overcome all the others' believes… And so, it contradicted itself.

Then again, who cares?

* * *

**"_Who really cares?" _**

**"_Excuse me?"_**

**"_All that Voidist crap about… You know, the 'On the 6__th__ day, Void created the Anti-Mobian' thing. I mean… C'mon, that's not true!"_**

**"_Well… Scientifically speaking, I would agree with you… But, Rationality is NOT everything in our chaotic world."_**

**"_You're a Chaos Believer?"_**

**"_Hell no! Those idiots are just a bunch of hypocrites… Then again I could be mistaking… And then, then again, who am I to tell what is true and what is not? The fact is… We do not know the truth and we should just live with that… And be REALLY free… It's what I believe, at least… Which could not be truthful at all… Are you following me?"_**

**"_Not very much…"_**

**"_Perfect, you just accepted the fact that you don't understand something!"_**

**"_Ehi… Stop that!"_**

**"_And now you're opposing my words… And that's just fine! You have the right to do it… Although you shouldn't force other people into believing what you believe if they don't want to."_**

**"_I think I got an headache… Mind if I join you later?"_**

**"_Fantastic… I'll be brawling some street thugs for a while if you need me."_**

**"_Why would you do that?"_**

**"_Why do I need a reason for doing whatever I feel to do? That's Freedom, my friend."_**

_**With that said, the young looking creature who vaguely resembled a weasel departed from her friend and fellow school student, in search of some random thug to beat up just for the heck of it.**_

_**She was a unique creature who wore a curious canvas hat, an old fashioned belt and booths… Despite the look, she acted like some kind of Master of Life and her speech was anything but southern…**_

_**She had deep purple fur, white on her chest and belly… It was thick enough to cover her private zones but her feminine form was still undeniable… Wolf ears lay thread under her hat… Her eyes were pitch black.**_

_**She hadn't any parents… And she was definitely NOT born from Void's own memories like others did… Apparently, she came out from pure nothingness.**_

_**Oh… Did I forget to mention that she had a single, huge fang that came out from her mouth?**_

_**Chaos has done it again, isn't it?**_

_**With the usual calm and spontaneous charm she would bring with herself wherever she would go… The mysterious enigma known as Nic the Weasel, disappeared into the dark of the alleys… The dark she came from.**_

_**Her best friend and recent interlocutor stood still on her spot for a while, watching the road Nic just vanished in… And sighed. She would never understand her but somehow, she was fine with that… And that, apparently, was a good thing.**_

**"_So… How's your day at school, Lumina?"_**

_**The girl in question suddenly turned her head to fix her young full of life gaze into her father's lifeless one…**_

**"_Not bad…" She said. "I wish I could avoid the religion lesson though." _**

_**Void just sweetly smiled at her… His eyes, although being empty, full of fatherly love.**_

_**Lumina Flowlight has grown a lot over the past decade… She was little no more. Currently, she was a fine young lady, a loving and caring person, just like Cosmo used to be… Yet, determined and sometimes even stubborn… Just like her mother used to be.**_

_**In other words, she was her own person… Not anybody's rip-off.**_

_**Physically speaking, she hadn't changed very much… Her hair and attire were still pink and lavender and head buds were still closed… Her face was sweet as ever… Her body, on the other hand, sustained the major changes.**_

_**She was 15 by now, therefore she matured a lot… She was almost as tall as Void used to be. Her physic was well proportioned and slender and, for the sake of censorship, I'll just leave you imagine the rest.**_

_**Oh! I almost forgot… She now had a pair of brand new fairy like wings on her back… The cause of such unexpected gift slipped even her dad's mind… Not that he cared about it, since they happened to be very useful…**_

_**What bothered the male Seedrian was another thing, though… **_

_**His current appearances hadn't changed at all… He still looked like an adolescent.**_

_**His green hair were still leaf like an pointed… His face was young as ever… Even his height was the same as 15 years ago.**_

_**To put it bluntly, Void had another reason to despise himself… Since he became the guardian of the Precioustone and this world's ruler and God (although he did not refer to himself as a God), he didn't age a single day… While all the others did… While his own daughter did.**_

_**Was this the price of his current role? Was this another cruel joke the Author wanted to throw at him just for making an half decent story? Was this a further torture he would be forced to endure? Was he just meant to suffer and to make others suffer… The people he loved?**_

_**Whatever the reason would have been… There he was… Feeling the aching pain of yet another gruesome knowledge on his chest… And resisting the urge of fainting just for not having his daughter worried to death…**_

_**And then, there still was that other knowledge… Which happened to be the main reason of why he didn't let Lumina to come anywhere near the Precioustone again.**_

_**He put a very big deal of an effort on the smile that was actually crossing his lips… All for her wellbeing… The only light left to illuminate his darkened soul… His Lumina.**_

**"_Daddy… may I ask you something?" The solar young plant girl suddenly said._**

**"_What is it, hun?" He replied, still disguising his pain with a smile._**

**"_Why did you let these people to believe such fake things over yourself?" A genuine and rightful question._**

_**Void gently caressed her cheeks and simply answered.**_

**"_Because it is their birth right."_**

_**And with that said he hugged her and she kissed him on his own cheek…**_

_**And then, it started raining… For whatever reason I don't know or care. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

One question: what is the only one thing that can keep people united and strong?

And the answer: a common enemy.

The tangible, physical presence of an opponent who would menace people's own freedom was the key to resolve (or better, to ignore) one society's problems.

It sounds hypocrite, isn't it? It sounds like the type of lies certain politicians would tell in order to achieve more control over the population they rule…

In this case, however, the menace happened to be real… As far as whatever…

Just like Void's original dimension… Maginary World was now under the attack of a new enemy who wanted to reduce everyone, Anti-Mobian or Anti-human alike, into slaves for his would be empire…

In other words, someone was threatening the very freedom they were living in… The same freedom that caused all those problems in the first place and, then again, a freedom they would fight for… Or at least, some of them.

If you see a logical paradox in it… That's just your problem.

* * *

_**There he was… This world's current enemy… Aboard his hovering vehicle… With his robotic army ready to attack the city of Anti-Station Square.**_

_**Since this dimension has evolved in its own way, nobody (especially not Void) could predict the coming of this particular individual…**_

_**No one knew from where he came from… Was he the result of Void's nightmares over a certain rotund dictator he used to know in his own dimension? Or did he just came from another world?**_

_**Whatever the answer may be… The only thing that mattered was that he was real, just like any other, and his robots were too.**_

_**He was an egg shaped human who wore a black, golden buttoned uniform, futuristic spectacles on his eyes and goggles on his clearly bald head… He also had a big, pointed nose and thick, long grey mustaches…**_

_**And his name was… Eggman-Nega.**_

_**How ironic things can be, isn't it?**_

_**Right in front of his smirking form… Stood his opponents… The only three obstacles between him and the creation of his empire.**_

_**The Anti-Freedom Fighters were ready for him.**_

**"_HA! You don't think you can stop me, do you?" He declared, not hinting his utter arrogance._**

_**The two-tailed, black haired vulpine known as Miles Prower grinned.**_

**"_Actually… We kind of… Think that, Eggbutt!" He countered._**

_**Anti-Sonic was on the fox's right side, showing an angry gaze.**_

**"_I'm going to so fucking fuck up your mondo uncool pathetic excuse of an army and eat your flesh in the process!!!" He yelled… And meant each and every word he said._**

**"_My, my… Relax my main hedgehog… We're all civilized people after all." Anti-Knuckles added in a rather kind British accent._**

**"_FUCK CIVILIZATION!! I WANT VIOLENCE!!!" The anti-hedgehog replied._**

_**Both Anti-Knuckles and Miles just sighed… **_

_**Again… How ironic things can be. They definitely were their originals' counterparts.**_

_**Eggman-Nega, however…**_

**"_I WILL CRUSH YOU, INSOLENT PESTS!!!"_**

**… _Was just the same as the other fat idiot used to be… A comic book villain… Even worse, a rip-off of a comic book villain!_**

**"_YOU CAN'T WIN!!!" He kept yelling._**

**"_YES WE CAN!!!" Their collective answer… The voice of an entire nation._**

_**The robot attacked… And one by one, they were all crushed.**_

_**They fell under Miles's tails lashes and aerial kicks… They fell under Anti-Knuckles huge fists… They fell under Anti-Sonic's will to destroy…**_

_**How could they do that? How could they oppose an army of full armed, heavy armored, metallic soldiers like that? How could they possibly be that strong? It was impossible, logically speaking… **_

_**After a while of this senseless massacre of innocent mindless robotic slaves… Eggman-Nega was able to catch the drift and hastily retried from the battlefield with his own Egg Mobile, uttering threats of revenge towards his adversaries in the process…**_

_**The jerk.**_

**"_Well… It seems we won." The Anti-echidna politely stated._**

**"_FUCK YEAH!!!" Battle cried the Anti-hedgehog._**

**"_Ehi dudes… How about our reward, if ya know what I'm sayin'…" Said the heroic Anti-Kitsune while showing the others his personal self-made bong._**

**_"KAWABONGA!!!" The other two yelled at unison._**

_**On the distance, this world's God observed the three of them with a hint of amusement on his face.**_

_**Even though they were so different from his memories… They still were the heroes he thought of them to be… Certain things never change… No matter the timelines or spaces…**_

_**That was the further confirmation of what he already knew… He wasn't needed anymore. This world didn't need a God… This world was on its own… It had its problems but it also had its problem solvers…**_

_**Idealistically speaking, it was all in the hands of its chaotic balance… The endless possibilities of life.**_

_**The same Chaos he was part of… The same Chaos his being was made of… The unbalanced balance that made him a whole being who could feel and dream…**_

_**Just as anyone else.**_

_**It's been a while now, since he first had this idea… The idea of just leaving this dimension and coming back home…**_

_**Home… His own world… His own people… His own family.**_

_**Returning to his father… To his mother… Along with the light of his life… His daughter, Lumina.**_

_**He sighed.**_

_**He knew it would be hard for her to just abandon all of her friends… Not to mention her mother… But Void knew, in the very bottom of his would be filled emptiness that that was the right thing to do for her…**_

_**In order to protect her… From herself.**_

_**Void gave one last look at the three heroes not so distant from where he was at the moment… And smiled.**_

**"_It's all up to you now… Protect this world, oh Chosen by Chaos." And then he just disappeared._**

_**And then… It started raining… Again.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Suddenly, I realized something… Or at least I think I did.

Ever since I've started this story I had no idea where I was going with it… Not that I cared about it… I just let my hand to write and my mind to wander… I pretended to ignore all the inevitable fundamental themes that crossed my path…

The subtle difference between reality and dream… Which it seems to always be relative.

The gruesome possibility of our own non-existence… Which can be easily defied by the fact that we can actually think (or believe to think) about such thing… Which makes us living beings. "Cognito ergo Sum". I think, therefore I am.

The all re-evaluation of the Creationist theories through the analysis of an imperfect God…

And then… Chaos itself. What makes our own world a whole and what makes us whole… With our emotions… Our inner chaos.

All of these themes did manage to bring me to one possible truth about existence itself, which, to my utter dismay, happened to be extremely philosophical and baffling…

Now, before I eventually go and expose this theory… Which I still haven't decided whether to believe it or not… I want you to know that this is, by absolutely no means, the Great Answer, but only just one of the possible / impossible ones that could very well come around along with all the others various religions and philosophies already known by Man… Therefore one should be free to choose whether or not considering such theory as truthful.

After all the paradoxes I've tried so desperately to ignore, most of them referred to the effective existence of this world and its inhabitants as real beings and not illusions or dreams, I think I've finally found the perfect solution to finally get rid of all those doubts… At least, for the sake of this story.

My theory is that, Maginary World did come out from someone else's dreams and thoughts… Just like any other dimensions did!

All the chaos energy spread all over the universe is, in reality, pure concentrated thoughts… Ready to be modeled into something solid and lively thanks to proper devices… God gems perhaps, which happened to be the very heart and soul of the world they would create out of those thoughts… In other words, each and every dimensions was a living being by its own who has been created by someone else's mind and that had other whole beings living inside of it… Those living beings would dream and think on their own, they would have a mind… A soul and, therefore, the ability to feel… And their own inner chaos would somehow spread and recreated itself as another dimension… Somehow, someway.

Perhaps, it sounds confusing but it's very simple, instead… Our thoughts and emotions creates new worlds, just like a God would do and, in essence, we all are just like that… As long as we would have an imagination and the very precious ability to feel our feelings.

God gems like the Master Emerald or the Precioustone could very well be the devices (or the pulsing hearts and brains, if you will) that basically keep a dimension alive, since just like any living being, it needed a heart in order to be alive… And a brain, in order to appreciate such gift… A heart and a brain, in order to keep his inner chaos balanced… To think, to feel, to be whole.

Just like any living thinking being… Just like us.

So… In the end, what has been Void's role in the evolutionary process that leaded his land into what it is today? Simple… He just accelerated the process by playing God, so what it would normally have taken thousands or even millions of years for a normal world to evolve into a today's society… It only took 15 years, thanks to the Seedrian's mind and his influence over the Precioustone…

As a result of his actions, most of the current inhabitants looked almost like other people from other dimensions… Maybe that's the reason of why existed dimensional counterparts… Because of a one individual's specific memories… Then again, that topic it's not really important and I shall gladly dismissed it.

So… If this was the Truth…

If we are made of dreams, live inside dreams and have dreams of our own that would create other dreams as well… And dreams are the very essence of Chaos itself and its endless possibilities…

Then… Who's been the very first one to EVER dream and therefore, the original Creator of everything? There actually were a Creator or not? Are we just fictional characters from a fictional multi-verse that some derailed Author created?

And so… With these brand new doubts… Which happened to be the same as the old ones… All this rather would be rational reasoning inevitably goes wasted.

And once again, I, simple human being, have failed to understand things… And once again, I feel just fine with that… Because I know that I don't know and I will go on with my life along side this knowledge… And I will always question my believes, or would be believes, just for reminding myself…

That I can think on my own… Or at least I chose to believe I can.

In other words… Who cares?

_**So… You've just realized something you already knew… Not to know. Congratulations…**_

Fang… Why am I not surprised to see you now?

_**Maybe because I'm part of you… Or maybe it's the other way around… Or maybe we are both deluding ourselves somehow…**_

Will you come to the point?

_**Didn't you have a story to write? Because it seems to me that all you've done so far was blabbering over hopeless philosophical / pseudo-theological concepts… **_

I couldn't help myself, I'm sorry… I wanted to find a reason… If not for existence itself (which is impossible), at least for justify this story's life.

_**I'll answer this sentence in the same way you used to answer your own questions… Who cares? Who cares about a reason? I'm willing to believe (and therefore I could be wrong) that your readers are more interested in exploiting the character's personal tragedies instead of the rationality of the story itself… So, here's my question… Will you just finish this story… For its own good?**_

… Why do you always have to be the Master of Life kind of guy?

_**Perhaps I am… Perhaps I'm not… Guess what? I still have to decide it.**_

Whatever… Here's the last chapter, enjoy.

* * *

**_"Are you sure of that?"_**

**_Void nodded._**

**_"Very well… It's your decision and, quite frankly, it's what you deserve for the magnificent job you've done as my guardian… I thank you for that."_**

**_"I thank you… For Lumina, Precioustone." Void countered._**

**_The God gem glowed in seemingly pleasure._**

**_"I didn't do anything, Void… I just gave her a physical form… Your soul mate, on the other hand…"_**

**_Void just frowned… That was still a painful argument for him._**

**_As if on cue, a very familiar pain started its pulsing dance on void's chest… If it wasn't for the reassuring and powerful presence of the giant purple stone, he wouldn't even be able to breath…_**

**_The Precioustone have done so much for him… It has been a counselor… And a friend… Most of all, it was thanks to its spontaneous doing that his own daughter was alive… A thing he will always be grateful for…_**

**_Still… There this knowledge… This gruesome revelation about the connection between his sleeping princess and Lumina… Something he already knew even before the stone itself told him about it… Over a decade ago._**

**_Something so disfiguring that he had forced himself not to believe in it… For his own sake… And for the sake of his child._**

**_Along with the aching pain in his torso… Another emotion made its physical way in the Seedrian's body language…_**

**_Fear._**

**_He feared that one day, his daughter would eventually find out the truth about her mother… And herself…_**

**_And he knew that such horrifying knowledge would very well destroy her… Kill her from the inside… And worst of all, she would lose her light and become just like him… A lifeless void… Consumed by grief and sorrow._**

**_He won't allow that to happen… He would carry such sufferance all by himself and all because he loved his daughter… Because, in the end, she's been the only thing that kept his soul intact… That kept him alive… That kept his internal abyss…_**

**_Illuminated._**

**_"It's all for her wellbeing… She'll be sad about leaving this place… And her mother… But on the brighter side, she'll get to meet her grandparents!" Void added, finally showing a hint of happiness… Almost eagerness._**

**_This was a moment he's been dreaming for so long… His homecoming…_**

**_The idea of finally re-embracing his two-tailed father and the mother he never truly knew, the idea of finally living all together as a real family, was another thing that definitely raised Void's desire to be alive…_**

**_Away from this dimension…_**

**_Away from his former fiery queen…_**

**_Away from the truth…_**

**_Determination was showed on the Seedrian's black eyes… _**

**_He would die instead of letting his daughter know that she wasn't just born from her mother's dreams…_**

**_He would die instead of letting her know that she was… The reincarnated soul of his mother…_**

**_He would die instead of letting her know… That her mother did not just lack energy… That she was not just asleep in her frozen coffin…_**

**_That Blaze the Cat, Void's only love… Was dead._**

**_Dead._**

**_After all this time, he finally managed to admit it… She was dead and there was no comeback… Unless of course, her soul wouldn't have returned into her body…_**

**_But now that very soul was his oblivious daughter's own… Suddenly, he felt immensely guilty towards her…_**

**_For lying at her… Telling her that mommy was just sleeping… In a way, she was._**

**_And for even, remotely, considering that horrible option… One of the many things he will never forgive himself for._**

**_Why did he have to know all of this in the first place? Why couldn't he remain oblivious about such knowledge… Why did he have to ask the Precioustone about Lumina's true origins those many years ago…_**

**_Why did he have to have all those damn doubts!?_**

**_"Void…" The stone's voice suddenly interrupted her soon to be former guardian's derailing train of thoughts._**

**_The teenage looking plant boy slowly turned his head over his guest… His facial features were unreadable._**

**_"… You have someone to care about, therefore leave out all the rest and go on with your life… Do it for yourself and for the whom you love." It said._**

**_Void put on a weak smile._**

**_"I will… Thank you Precioustone."_**

**_"Please, call me with my real name… The name I chose for myself." It replied._**

**_Void's smile went broader._**

**_"Thank you… Illumina… Goodbye." He added and then… He just left._**

**_As a farewell gift, Void knew that Illumina would open a space-temporal portal that would allow both Void and Lumina to arrive to their destination without sustaining fatal damages…_**

**_All he had to do now, was to retrieve his daughter and prepare the both of them for their imminent departure… When he told Lumina about his intentions, she first reacted with anger and denial… How could anyone possibly blame her for that? She would have to leave everything behind… Her friends, her home, her memories…_**

**_A pain that Void could understand very well… But it was necessary, none the less. She would overcome it, eventually._**

**_Void arrived in Maginary World's Graveyard… The place where all dreams and feelings from other worlds used to rest… Or better, Void's personal interpretation of this concept through a metaphorical device…_**

**_It was usually at this hour on the third day of the month (I couldn't get more specific about it, sorry) that Lumina used to visit her mother's icy gravestone, which still happened to lie there, right in the centre of the gard…_**

**_"No…"_**

**_…en._**

**_"No…"_**

**_The… The coffin… Was…_**

**_"NO!"_**

**_Melted._**

**_There she was… Standing tall in front of him… Blank expression… His blazing princess… His fiery queen… Alive… With a dead corpse in her arms…_**

**_Lumina's._**

**_It… Happened… At last._**

_**"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

* * *

And suddenly, Void woke up… He has had that nightmare again!

"Daddy? Are you alright?" Asked a very concerned young lilac plant fairy like girl.

Void was sweating profusely but managed to answer anyway.

"Yes… Yes… I'm fine, I had that dream again… You know? The one in which I relive a distorted version of your birth and all the rest until you die in your mother's arms… My Chaos, what's wrong with me?" He said putting his head in his deformed hands.

Lumina's gaze was full of concern.

"What did Dr Prower said?"

"Ehe… Dr Prower…" He still couldn't quite think of him as a doctor, how could you blame him? "He said I was just stressed because of all the preparations for our departure." And in a way, it was true… Both Void and Lumina knew that once they would cross the portal Illumina would open for them, there was no come back… Forever.

The female Seedrian now looked genuinely sad. Her father just embraced her tightly and lovingly… That alone, managed to reassure her and she hugged him back.

Today (as far as time had a meaning, of course) was the big day… The day in which they would leave the not so imaginary world of Maginary World for the dimension Void and Blaze originally came from.

Right now the portal was already open.

There they stood… In front of it… Void's family.

All three of them.

The former ruler of this dimension fixed his gaze at the frightened yet, determined form of his daughter who quickly smiled back at him… And then, his gaze fixed itself towards the other one…

His blazing princess…

His fiery queen…

The love of his life…

The awaken, healthy form... Of Blaze the Cat.

She too smiled at him, a loving, heart melting smile… She too, just like Void hadn't aged a single day since her liberation from that coffin… 15 years ago… Right before they had Lumina… Which name has been voluntarily intended as an homage towards Blaze's savior.

It has been one of Illumina's gift, to revive the beautiful feline from her slumber with a brand new life force, apparently her powers were THAT great…

Together, as God and Goddess of this realm, both Void and Blaze guarded the Precioustone and created everything from pure raw thoughts thanks to it.

And now that this realm evolved in its own pace, they were needed no more, therefore, they could leave for good… They could leave their own children to look for themselves, to believe in whatever they wanted to believe, to live the way they wanted to live… And to, eventually, fight for that right.

"Are you ready?" Void asked to both the girls.

Mother and daughter nodded in unison.

"Well then… Let's get going."

And with that said, he grabbed the other two's respective hands and jumped into the portal, which immediately sealed itself the moment after.

It has been said…

After the rain… Comes the sun.

After the dark of the night… Comes the light of the day.

And in Void's case… The dark emptiness of his soul, although not being totally erased, because no one could possibly leave without it… Was now filled with other more pleasant and warmer emotions…

It was dark no more…

It was now…

Illuminated.

* * *

And so, this whole story has been nothing more than a dream, it seems… A REAL illusion… As far as the distinction between reality and hoax could still be pointed out.

I've got you there, didn't I? After all the paradoxes and existential doubts I've brought to your attention I managed to distract you from what would have possibly been a rather obvious finale, didn't I?

And you know what… The funny part in all of this story… Is the fact… That I dreamt it before having it written.

I dreamt about someone dreaming… And I dreamt about myself dreaming… This story, as well as any other I've ever written, comes out from my inner chaos…

And what I did? I tried to rationally describe it… To find a sense in it… To be my own therapist…

I'm glad I failed… There are things that we are not bound to know… Even our own selves.

And it's better that way… For our own sake… And for our own very special ability…

The ability to feel and to imagine… Because, as I believe, if we would know everything about anything…

What could we possibly do then? What would happen to the beautiful mystery that our dreams used to be?

In the end, Chaos is necessary in our life… Or at least, this is what I believe or choose to believe.

And with that said… I politely greet you, oh patient readers…

See you in Chaos… Which could very well be… Someone else's dream.

**The End**


End file.
